Soul Eater (Teen Wolf Style)
by AlbinoAuthor
Summary: Teen Wolf AU! TV show, not movie! It is the start of another school year, and Soul, is determined to make the most of it by trying out for the Lacrosse team! Something happens though, making his chances even greater for getting on the Lacrosse team, because his best friend Black*Star takes him out for a corpse search! But what about the new girl, what does she have to do with this?
1. Intro

Hey guys! Yes, this is not a chapter! But I will be writing one very soon! I just thought I would let you guys know a little bit more about this before I officially started. This is based off of an awesome TV show called 'Teen Wolf', based on the 20th century movie, but way better! I have kind of molded this plot to the Soul Eater characters, and I have no idea how it's going to go! I highly recommend watching 'Teen Wolf', there are about 3 and a bit seasons out at the moment so plenty to last you! I will try not to reveal any spoilers from the TV show in this story, but just letting you know:

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED *DUN DUN DUUUUUN***_

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Soul Eater' nor 'Teen Wolf', even though I wish I did!


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter! I will try to keep the story as similar to the main plot line as possible, but I have decided to make some changes in order to keep you guys happy, and so the characters wouldn't be too out of character!**

* * *

It was night outside as Soul sat at his desk fiddling with his lacrosse stick, donned in only his red boxers. His crimson eyes watched as he hit the netting with his lacrosse ball. Soul placed his lacrosse stick back on his desk and headed to his bathroom. But instead of going inside, he stopped below a bar that was placed securely in the doorway. He grabbed it with both hands and started doing chin-ups, muscles bulging at the action.

Soul dropped down on his bare feet, and walked to the sink a couple of feet in front of him. He brushed his teeth vigorously, washing his face afterwards, until he heard a strange noise outside.

Soul turned to his window suspiciously, his wet, pure white hair flopped onto his eyes as he narrowed his eyes. He threw on his black hoodie, pulled on grey track pants, put on his sneakers, grabbed a baseball bat, and headed outside.

* * *

He looked back and forth as he slowly walked across his verandah. Soul looked over the white, wooden railing, only to stumbled back in fear as a face appeared in front of his eyes. Soul went to hit it with his bat, only to scream as the person screamed back.

He then realised that it was only his best friend Black*Star, hanging upside down from his house, his shock of blue hair making it obvious.

"Black*Star! What the hell are you doing?"

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!"

"A pre-, what? Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this! I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Death department."

"For what?" Soul had lowered his bat now as he listened to his friend.

"2 joggers saw a body in the woods." Black*Star's face showed excitement as he said this, flipping down onto the ground with ease, he was wearing khaki pants and a blue hoodie, topped off with all-black sneakers.

"A dead body?"

"No, a body of water, yes a dead body!" Black*Star grabbed the railing and jumped over onto the verandah in front of Soul.

"Was it a murder?"

"Nobody knows yet. All they know is that it's a girl, probably in her 20s." Black*star's face sported an excited grin, as he snickered like an idiot, blue eyes alight with mischief.

"Wait, if they found the body, what are they looking for?"

This made Black*Star grin even wider, "That's the best part, they only found half!"

Black*Star grabbed his friend's arm, "We're going."

* * *

They hopped into Black*Stars jeep, driving until they stopped in front of a forest with a sign standing in front of it that read,

**DEATH CITY**

**RESERVE**

**NO ENTRY AFTER DARK**

Soul looked at Black*Star, "Are we seriously doing this?"

Black*Star shrugged with his torch in hand, "You're the one always complaining that nothing ever happens in this town."

Soul shook his head and sighed at his best friend's antics,"Yeah, but I was _hoping_ to get some rest for the Lacrosse tryouts tomorrow."

Black*Star threw his head into the air and guffawed, "Yeah, cause sitting on a bench requires training!"

* * *

**I hope you like it so far! Please R&R!**


End file.
